The year of Misfortunes
by yhaio
Summary: Students: "Dude whose that guy" "oooh that's Sasuke Uchiha, I heard he has daddy issues" "Sasuke-kun, SIT ON MY FACE". Sasuke: "I'm going to kill myself before this curse dose, dobe don't touch me there!" Naruto: "Hehe sorry" How will Sasuke and Naruto face their year of misfortunes?
1. Daddy issues

disclaimer I do not own Naruto or SAIYAKU WA BOKU O SUKI SUGIRU

things you should know so you know whose talking:

this whole part is told in and seen in ? p.o.v and they are telling the story.

_'blah blah'_? p.o.v talking to themselves

"blah blah" ? talking out loud

**_"blah blah"_**creepy voice person

_"blah blah"_little blonde boy

"_blah blah"_black hair kid

* * *

It was black complete darkness no matter where I looked all I saw was nothing '_where am i who am i?_' are the things that crossed my mind "Sasuke" ''_what was that whose Sasuke?_' "Sasuke!" it's coming from over there, I felt a force pulling me over in the direction of the voice "Sasuke help me!" the darkness was slowly starting to disappear, as my body came to a stop '_where is this?_' as I look around I see a small figure; it looks like a young child I can't see his face but from the back I can see he has short spiky blonde hair, he's bent over looking at some object '_a box?_' I move a little closer to get a better look at the child, as his face comes into clear view all I see is deep blue eyes like an endless ocean and soft sun kissed tan skin this child was bountiful but somehow in a sad way _'I feel like I'm connected to him somehow but why?'._

I make my way over to him "hey what's wrong" I say bending down to his level, he says nothing, so I reach over and touch him, as I reach for his shoulder my hand slips right through his body _'what the hell is happening here, this is freaking weird'_"hey hey can you hear" still no answer all he does is look at the box, so I too look at the box. It was a very ominous looking box talismans covering all parts of it '_why is such a young child near this thing'_.

**_"Open the box_**" a mysterious says, the boy looks up and around.

'_I guess he heard it too'_

**_"open the box to reveal your future boy"_**the voice say again.

"….to reveal my future?" the young boy said in a shaken voice.

"**_yes open the box and everything will come to you"_** the mysterious voice said. I watch as the boy places his hand on the box _'oh no this cannot be good'_.

**_"Yes yesss now open it!"_** the mysterious voice screamed out, the boy did as told, as the box opened a light as bright as heaven itself beamed out of the it, but this was no heavenly light no this light had a deathly aura to it, like it would take your soul if you started at it too long; we needed to get outta here now! I tried to move my body but to no avail, there was that force again, this time holding me down.

"Kid run!" I shout out in hope that he could hear me, but of no use he just sat there shacking in fear.

"Sasuke" he called out _'wait isn't that the name I heard earlier?'_ "Sasuke!"

**_"_**_**It is of no use boy, no one can save you from the fate I will set upon you for this life time or the next, on your sixteenth birthday, from that day forward you will have a number of misfortunes happen to you! And the cycle will continue until you die ...unless you can make it through a full year!**_**_"_** The voice shouted as the light began to surround the boy.

"Sasuke help me!" the boy screamed tears running down his face.

"Fuck this Sasuke person, kid run!" I scream out in frustration '_why am I here if I can't do anything!'_ Right at the moment I see a flash of black hair cross my eyes, it was a small boy with pale skin and onyx eyes.

"_Naruto!_" he yelled as he made his way over to the young boy on the floor, Naruto as the other child called him. The boy lifted Naruto off of the ground, and hugged him close to his chest, Naruto clung to him dearly as he cried.

"Sasuke … Sasuke what have I done" _'ah so this is Sasuke'_. I watched as Sasuke continued to hug Naruto close to him while patting his back.

With a gentle smile he said "_don't worry I'll protect you_" and at that moment the two were engulfed in the light and I was once again in darkness.

* * *

"Naruto Naruto wake up already" I felt a hand shacking my shoulder.

"argh...five more minutes" the hand then started to caress my cheek.

"Come on wake up you can't over sleep on your birthday!...gahh your soaked in sweat what did you have a nightmare?".

I start to open my eyes "A nightmare? No what happened to the boys!?" I quickly jolted up.

"What are you still half asleep come on get up or you'll be late" ah I see I was having that dream again; how many times had it been, I feel as though lately it's all I dream about.

"Yet I only remember bits and pieces...ah whatever" I look over to see my fiery hair bother giving me a concerning look.

"What?" I asked, he furrowed his brows.

"Did you have that dream again?"

I let out a sigh "yea, and like always all I remember is a boy opening a box, I still don't knows what happens afterwards, and it kills me because I feel as though something so important is right in front of my eyes yet I can't see it!" I said staring down at my hands. I feel my bother put his hand on my head and start to rustle it, I look up to see him giving me a warm smile.

"Let's just forget that for today k? It's your special day of the year let's all be happy, just know that I'm here for you no matter what" he takes his hand away from my head, and walks towards the door "now get dressed" he says giving me on last smile before he leaves the room.

"Thanks kyuubi-nii" I whisper as I get up and start getting dressed.

Let me introduce myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm a 5'4 'yea I know im short but it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, blonde haired blue eyed teen today is my sixteenth birthday, and also the opening ceremony at my new school I will be an incoming first year at Konoha high school my older brother kyuubi is an English teacher there he's crazy over protective, but he's not my real brother he's actually my cousin, ya see im living with my uncle Jiraiya and aunt Tsunade and their son kyuubi and daughter Sakura who are both older than me, when I was younger my parents, and I were involved in a car accident I was the only one to make it out alive I still have scares on my face from that time, but don't worry! I love my family, and never feel outta place here, but enough about me I need to get to school.

* * *

I make my way down stairs as usual my aunt is fixing breakfast, uncle sitting down reading some crazy book, while bro and sis are taking to each other at the table.

"Morning Naruto, happy birthday" my aunt says giving me a smile.

Uncle puts down his book "sixteen huh god I still remember you crying like a baby whenever Sakura and her friends would dress you in girl clothes" he says letting out a laugh.

"It's because he was so cute! He has a prettier face then most girls!" Sakura said.

"That doesn't make it okay to pick in little naur-chan though, you're lucky you didn't scar him for life!" kyuubi said glaring at sis, I cringe at the nickname naru-chan, I don't know how many time I already told them to stop calling me that.

"Oh here we go, here comes the super brother complex" sis said while rolling her eyes, and moving away from the table.

"I do not have a brother complex!" kyuubi said also getting up from the table.

"Yea yea yea, whatever say _onii-san_" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys never quite do?" I say letting out a giggle, as I walk over to the table and pick up a piece of toast, and drinking some coffee, ah coffee how I love you, it's god's way of saying the morning can't be that bad.

"Make sure not to idle around too long after school, remember we're going to have a party for you" okaa-san says.

"Gottcha" I say as I walk over to the door where my brother is sitting putting on his shoes, I join him, and do the same "okay bye" we say as we head out. Konoha is pretty close by so we just walk to school together.

As we walk down the block I hear someone yell out to me "yo Naruto you ready for the new year".

I look up to see my friends Kiba and Shikamaru standing down the street. I've known them both since we was all in grade school, Kiba is a tanned skinned loud mouth guy, he's a good friend but at times I could just ring his neck, the guy on his right next to him is Shikamaru he always has his hair up in a high ponytail on his head, makes him look like a pineapple, the dude is super lazy 'what a drag' is what he'll say to everything, but despite that he's uber smart I'm pretty sure he could be the next bill gates if he wanted to. We all start walking along to school having small convos here and there.

"Hi sensei" a group of girls shouted as they passed us."Sensei is handsome as always" another group yelled.

"Hello girls see you in class be safe walking" Nii-san said waving at the students.

"Popular as always" I said stretching my arms up behind my head.

"I-I'm not its cause I'm new that their so nice to m- NAUTO WATCH OUT!" I hear kyuubi yell.

As I turned to my right I see guy on his bike coming mock speed towards us, as he pushed through us I feel my body being tossed over the sidewalk railing into the Street, as my body floats in the air I turn my head to the side, a car is coming right at me 'shit I'm gonna die this is no joke, i'm still a virgin!' at that moment my body hit the ground and everything went to black.

* * *

'Ah it feel like I have this heavy pressure on my body, where am I?' as I open my eyes I'm met with a mop of messy red hair laying on top on my body "Onii-san?" his head shot up imminently.

"Oh my goodness Naruto are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you know who I am? What day it is? Asdfghjjkl?" he blurted out. 'I can't even understand what he is saying' just then a hand reached out, and pulled Kyubii-nii away from me.

"Hello Naruto I'm the school nurse, I don't know if you remember, but on your way to school you were involved in a bike accident it seemed the breaks on the students bike stopped working all of a sudden, you were pushed into the street luckily enough the car stopped right before it hit you, however you did receive a couple of scuffs for hitting the asphalt, but other than that you seem to be fine" she said looking at the chart she held in her hand.

"Umm how long have I been out for?" I asked.

"about 20 or so minutes, if it's the opening ceremony you're worried about its fine, it doesn't start for another half hour we normally have the new student go to home room first so once you're ready you can head to the gymnasium, and don't forget to take that with you" By that she meant my brother who was crying over in the corner, she then proceeded to her desk.

"Nii-san I'm going to class, I'll see you later" I toss over my shoulder as I walk out of the office, he'll realize I'm gone eventually…I think. Now what was my classroom again? 3-A, god this building is big, and every hall looks alike, dang i'm definitely lost. As I round another corner I feel myself bump into something, without thinking my hands automatically goes to touch the thing obstructing my movement. "What the hell?" I say as I look up to so see dark obsidian eyes looking down on me.

"Like what you feel? dobe" at the mention of these words, I hastily move back, nervously scratching at the back of my head I take a moment to fully look at the figure in front of me. His hair so dark to the point where it looks a little blue, bangs hanging in the front of his face and in the back it kinda looks like a chicken's ass, I let a small giggle slip through my lips at this, he raises an eyebrow in a questioning manor, his face is what I could only call beautiful, deep obsidian eyes to match his hair, a perfect jaw line and thin lips accompanied by a sharp chin, shit he's prettier than most girls I saw in my life time. I notice that he's wearing the school uniform and there's a red flower in his left pocket, he must be a first year also-

"Hn, didn't your parent ever teach you not to stare, first you bump into me and now you ogle me" a smirk tugs on his face.

"O-ogle! No one was ogling you teme!" a blush starts to creep onto my face.

"Hn, whatever you say dobe" he walks over to me stopping for a brief second looking down on me, I feel like my face is on fire as his eye locks with mine, but I also feel something else, a scene of two young boys in kimonos flashes in my mind, who are they- "-opening ceremony if you don't get to your class" his voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Huh" I say blinking back to reality.

A dark glare crosses his face as he leans back "fuck, are you slow or something? I said you're going to be late to the ceremony if you don't go to class like now" he says while pointing at the watch on his arm, voice dripping with annoyance.

What a dick he probably has daddy issues, I watch him as he passes me, and heads down the hall, once he's outta sight a sigh of relief passes my lips.

"All fist year student please make your way to the auditorium" a woman's voice blurs though the halls of the school, shit I still don't know where the hell I am right now, maybe I shouldn't have left nii-san behind after all. I start to make my way down the hall, and soon see a class walking in my direction, as they pass me I spot Shikamaru and Kiba, I quickly run over to them.

"Yo" I say moving to Kiba's side.

"Dude, fuck are you cool that was a nasty fall, I swore you were a dead man!" he shouts out. The teacher turns around to shush him.

"What a drag, Kiba would you stop talking like a barking dog" Shikamaru says giving Kiba a slight glare "but man Naruto he is right, that was close you sure you shouldn't just go home for the day?" I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Nah, I'm fine really I just scrapped up my arm a bit, see" I point to my arm bandaged arm "Shika you're starting to sound like a brother" I say jokingly.

"no way man, you should have saw your bro he went ape shit on that kid that pushed you, poor guy, I wouldn't be shocked if he transfers schools after that, your brother is legit crazy when it comes to you" he says in his defense we all let out a laugh, and once again we get shushed by the teacher, and he says something longs the line of talking like a group a girls, some of the class laughs, I just roll my eyes.

"Who put a stick up his ass" Kiba mumbles under his breath, as we enter into the auditorium.

"Okay class go line up over there" we all head over to the area where a sign with a 3-A sits on the floor, we're in the front middle section of the auditorium with a clear view of the stag, which is good for me since I'm a little in the short side, late bloomer and all that shit, whatever.

All the first years was now gathered in the auditorium listening to the Chairman speak. I felt my Kiba pull on my sleeve I look over to see him grinning ear to ear "dude can you believe all the cute girls at this school".

I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes "Kiba is that all you really think about, and stop grinning you look like a dog waiting for a bone" I said in a hushed tone, knowing that damned teacher was just waiting for a reason attack.

"Nah I thinking about have sex with them too" now I roll my eyes "cough cough" I look over to see a teacher looking at us, see I told you so!

"See Kiba you talk to damn much, shut it sometimes dog breath" I said shooting a glare at him all he did was smile.

"You both talk too much now shut up there introducing the class president" Shika hissed out. I look up to the stage to see a guy with black spiky hair walk up to the podium, taking a closer look I realize it's that asswhipe from earlier, so he's the class pres huh, no wonder he was acting all high and mighty and shit, I still say he has daddy issues.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha I will be your first year representative please take care of me" for couple of seconds the whole room got quite, then **it** happened.

"OMG he's so handsome" "ohhh I want Uchiha -Kun to be my boyfriend" "SIT ON MY FACE" the girls were in an uproar! I mean really people he's not that hot, I let my eyes wonder up his body again… okay I have to admit dude's good eye candy but that personality is no pantie dropper, .all.

"What a drag I can tell this going to be an annoying year already" I hear Shika sigh out.

"What the hell man smart people aren't supposed to be that good looking its either one or the other, he's making all the girls crazy, and it's only the first daaaayyy" Kiba whimpers out. It make's me feel slightly sorry for him, only slightly though.

"Ha don't you also prove that statement wrong? I mean you're ugly, and dumb" I said to Kiba, he proceeded to punch me in my arm.

"Ow dude that's my bad arm!" yelp out.

"Serves you right" he said still looking towards the stage.

"Hey dudes is it just me or is the prez looking right at us" I look up, and he was right, ice prick was shooting daggers at us, well I shouldn't say us it's more like, at me!

He looks over in our direction for anther moment before saying a brief goodbye and walking off the stage I could swear I saw some snow flacks fall as he walked off, but why was he glaring at me, all I did was bump into him, maybe he can read minds! Does he know I been sayings he has daddy issues, omg maybe he thinks I can read minds, and he thinks I know about his daddy issues either way it seems I have a my first high school enemy haha great, that was sarcasm in case you didn't realize.

"duuuude that was freaky do you know him from somewhere, because if i didn't know any better he was looking at you!" Kiba said. So i wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Huh, ah no, not really" I feel them both looking at me "like, I was lost trying to find the class, and you guys know how I zone out, next thing I knew he was in front of me…" I let the sentence trail off.

"So he hates you for bumping into him" Shika says in a flat tone.

"Aw come on, I wouldn't say he hates me I mean he doesn't even know me!" I shout out.

"hey Blondie shut it last warning" the teacher hiss out at me, what the hell I haven't even been the main one talking, that's it I'm so over this day.

"You are now dismissed head back to your home rooms" the chairmen announces. As everyone started to leave out I feel someone grab my wrist I look back to see it's none other than Uchiha Sasuke!

"Come with me" he said keeping his head down pulling me through the crowd. Once we were outside I Felt my back hit the wall, and a hand slam next to my face. Yup he knows, I know!

* * *

Gahh I wonder what's going to happen?, I can't wait to start writing sasukes dialogue it's always fun to have him and Naruto go at each other im also excited to introduce the other characters!, at first I was thinking of having the story be serious all the time, but it's no fun like that, and what's a naruto story without a few cracks here and there, but on another note am I the only one whose tired of waiting for chapter 661 of naruto T_T

Thanks for reading please let me know what you think of the story so for, what do you thinks gonna happen! Dose sasuke really have daddy issues!

Oh! And question of the story, all of the new animes are coming out now which one's do you like so far, I was really looking forward to pupa, but it was only like **5 minutes long **what the heck!

Please review thanks!


	2. The Ice Bitch

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or saiyaku wa boku o suki sugiru, which this is a crossover with!

* * *

"You are now dismissed head back to your home rooms" the chairmen announces. As everyone started to leave out I feel someone grab my wrist I look back to see it's none other than Uchiha Sasuke!

"Come with me" he said keeping his head down pulling me through the crowd. Once we were outside I Felt my back hit the wall, and a hand slam next to my face. Yup he knows, I know!

* * *

I feel my breath get hitched in my throat as I look into his onyx eyes it's as though they hold all the secrets in the world, and one secret that he didn't want me to know. I turn my head away from him unable to withstand that strong gaze any longer, I need to say something but what!

"tch" he sucked his teeth, moving back a little, and dropping his arm. "Why out of all people did it have to be you?" it was more so said to himself then to me.

Moving a little away from the wall, I cross my arms I tend to do this when I'm put on the defense. "What had to be me?" I ask.

He looks at me as though I have two heads, which shocked me because I thought he only had one facial expression, "don't you know?" was all he said, as if it was common knowledge, as if I'd be asking if I knew, and he called me slow.

"What is it exactly that I'm supposed to know?"

"About me, you know about me right?" he stresses out.

"Oh! You mean how you have daddy issues, dude I totally knew that, but don't worry I won't tell anyone, I know it can be a touchy subject" I say as I wave my hand dismissing the fact.

"Wha-…wait…HUH!"

"You know that I found out about the fact that you have daddy issues, because you think I can read minds right?"

"…."

"Or is it that you can read minds, and you realized that I had a suspicion that you have daddy issues, which is right, and so you brought me back here to ask me not to tell anyone"

There was a brief moment of silence, I looked at Sasuke as he looked at me, looking at him this must really be a touchy subject for him huh.

"Number one you're a dickhead, number two I cannot read minds, though I must add as a side note that you're not the first person to think this" he let a sigh slip from his mouth, while raising a hand to his forehead pushing back his bangs. "And last I DON'T HAVE DADDY ISSUES"

It was at this moment that a group of first year boys proceeded to walk past us, "isn't the taller one Uchiha Sasuke the new class rep", "yea, but forget that did you just hear what he said!" "Yea, yea, that he has daddy issues, ha I bet the girls won't be thinking he's hotshit after they hear this" as the last one finished his sentence they turned to look at us, only to all run away after doing so.

As I look over to Sasuke, he seems to be giving off what one would call the vibe of death, he was glaring so hard at them that I'm surprised that one of them didn't catch on fire, ops never mind one of their heads is one fire I hope they'll be able to find a fire extinguisher.

"Now back to what I was saying dobe" his voice was laced with annoyance "and since you have proven yourself far move stupider then what I gave you credit for, I'm just going to get straight to the point, take your blazer off" he say it as though it is normal to ask another guy to strip.

I raise an eyebrow at him, asking saliently is he for real? He just give me a head nod, seeing as though I know I'm not going to get out of this situation I decide to play along, I then precede to take my blazer off "happy?" I say in a dry tone.

"Very" he says sarcastically, I roll my eyes, he then came closer to me, reaching out his hand he grips onto my left arm, and proceeded to pull up my shirt's sleeve, he guises at the patches on my arm before ripping them off!

"eeeehhhh" I blush at the sound of my girlishly manly scream "what the fuck Uchiha!" he goes to say a quick sorry, but I can totally tell he doesn't mean it.

I immediately look down at my arm to see if there was any damage, I'm already messed up as is, but there was known, I mean my arm was completely cleared no scares what so ever it's as if I was never in an accident today.

"How did you know, I would be gone" I say astonished "and how did you know I was hurt in the first place" I follow up.

"Hn, such as hassle, just shut up and look" he then took of his blazer also and lifted up his arms to show a fresh set of wounds, but not any wounds no they were mine I could tell because one of them was oddly shaped, the nurse had pointed it out as she cleaned me up. My hand unconsciously goes to touch it, only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch it dobe!" he says.

"what does this mean?" feeling at a loss of words, does stuff like this happen in real life, am I being fucked with, am I still dreaming, I go to pinch my arm, and wince at the pain I also hear a yelp from Sasuke " you felt that? How?"

"Listen. Dobe. You _**mustn't**_ get hurt" he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait don't go! At least tell me way this is happening" I yell out to him all he did was shrug his shoulders as he walked into the building. Riiiiinnnng, shit that's the bell I better get to class it's not even 12 o'clock, and yet I already feel like this day has been too long.

* * *

Kiba, Shikamaru, and me head into the locker room to get changed for gym, i go to my locker, pull out my t-shirt, and shorts, and head over to the shower stalls to get changed,i never felt to comfortable getting changed in front of everyone, plus there is Sai...i knew Sai since middle school, and the kid just sometimes freaks me out, like there no other way to describe him expect for just being weeeeeiirrrddd, he always has this fake smile on his face, and i swear he is always looking at me! he used to call me 'dickless' all the time back then too! like he knows anything about my G.I. jumbo down there the bastard. After i'm done changing i head into the gym, and walk over to the guys, Kiba seem to mad about something, as usual, this time he's walking in a circle while grabbing at his hair, it's a pretty funny sight.

"whats wrong with him this time" i asked shika.

"Tch, besides the fact that he's mental?" he then points to the direction of the basketball court. "he's mad because Uchiha is taking all the girls attention, something about 'the piece of shit is good at sports too, and is ruining his high school debut' i personally say is was ruined since the day he was born" he said laughing.

"I agree" i say letting a smile slip on my face, don't get us wrong me love Kiba but kid dreams way to big, if anyone was going to have a high school debut it was me, i mean really who can resist these baby blues, but back on topic.

I look over to the court, and just like shikamaru said the girls was going wild as Sasuke ran back and forth making a shot here and there, why the hell isn't he sweating! after a couple of goes around the court Ii would start to feel like a fat kid on a twinkies only diet, don't get me wrong i'm as fit as i can be but i am asthmatic so there is only so much i can do. I take a moment to look at his arm, he now has bandages covering up the marks, and my arm remains clear as ever, what does he know that i don't, and why won't he tell me! Forget it i don't have time to worry about stuff like this, time for me to make my debut too.

"Shika, Kiba lets go" i nod my head over to the direction of the court. Just as we were about to head out, a man walks in with the most thickest bushiest, and just straight up outrageous eyebrows i ever saw in my life! and No ew, is that a green onesie he is wearing, i think i'm gonna be sick it fits him in all the wrong places, a nipple! i see a nipple poking out! This is just wrong someone set my face on fire before i have to starch my own eyes out, this should be against the law.

"Dude who the hell is that guy" Kiba said in disgust.

"Oh that's Might Gai-Sensei, he is our gym teacher" a voice said from behind us.

"Oh-Whao! Sai man you can't keep doing that creepy walking up on people thing, its scary as fuck, and it doesn't help that your as pale as a ghost either" Kiba screeched out, he has ghost issues.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun" Sai said not really seeming all too sorry, like i said the guys a freak, our gym teacher seems to be a freak of nature, but Sai is just i don't even know, you know how there is certain things in life that you know you just shouldn't mess with well Sai is that things to me. Arghhh he's looking at me again!

"Hello Naruto-kun" he says while giving me that fake smile thing he does, he make me sick, okay not really but still.

"listen Sai i told you a million time drop the 'kun' it's weird, and frankly you are too, and why are you always looking at me?!" i didn't mean to say this much but hey what the hell its a new school year i beat death today i'm fucking untouchable, i look over to him, waiting for my reply.

"Rape" is what he said.

"Rape?" is what i questioned.

"Yes Naruto, rape is always the answer" this fucker looks dead serious too, i bet he's a baby shaker too "see you in the shower stalls _Naruto-kun_" he said as he walked over towards the rest of the class.

"Welp Naruto it seems there's a hit out on you as literally hahaha" Kiba said laughingly as he also walked over to the rest of the class too.

"As much as i rather not comment on this...if i were you i'd skip showering today, cause y'know, Sai is known to pull people outta the shower if they take to long, remember that time in middle school after baseball practice?" Shikamaru ask.

Back during baseball club, showers, hmmmm "Oh man yea, dude it was when Yuki shot past Sai into the last stall, But the thing was that Sai didn't do anything until the poor guy just started showering, who pulls someone out of a shower that they just started, Yuki must had just got the water to the right temperature too"

"I think your missing the Point Naruto"

"what? i just won't take too long i the shower" i say plainly.

"...I hope you drop the soap"

"how'd you know! i always seem to drop it when i'm showering the bottle is so slippery"

"i pry you never go to jail Naruto" and with that Shikamaru walked away, what's his problem.

* * *

"okay for the rest of the class period we're going to have a basketball match, winning team gets to have a free period of gym and losers have to go through my training of youth program!" everyone started to whisper as Guy-sensei finished.

"Um how will the teams be picked Sensei" some kid asked.

"Such a good youthful question! see this hat" he motion towards the hat in his hand that magically appeared, and then dug in his onesie pocket and pull out a bunch of blue and red paper, he proceeded to put them in the hat "you will each pick a piece of paper out of the hat which will be the color blue or red, now get in a straight line, when i walk up to you close your eye and pick this way i know you aren't just picking a team full of the best players it has to be fair and youthful!" he then came to each of us and let us pick.

"okay split into your teams game starts in 3 minutes, it'll be a half hour long" with that he walked over to the bleachers.

"Shikamaru, Kiba what colors you guys got i'm blue" they held up their papers Shikamaru had blue while Kiba had red.

"damn why am i the only red!" he whined.

"I am also red Kiba-kun" Sai once again randomly popped up.

"dude, for real you gott-" Kiba was cut off.

"Red team left court, blue team right court, get in your spots, lets begin" Guy said.

Just at that moment Uchiha walked past me, my arm reached out to grab him, he jerked back giving me a odd look.

"what?" he asked.

"your team, what team are you on?" all he did was held up his paper, red huh, good that works out just fine Mwahahaha cough cough ah my lung, gotta work on that evil laugh thing.

"I'm blue, hey listen, if my team wins you tell me whats the deal with us okay" as say as we both start to make our way to the court.

he raised a fine eyebrow "and if i win?" he asked.

"think of something while you play, it's not like you're going to win tho, see you on the court ice bitch" i say as i run over to my team, i can feel his eye twitching at me, what? i feel like its a fitting name for him.

"Okay ready begin!" with the sound of the whistle Guy-sensei threw the ball up into the air.

* * *

I thought it wold be a perfect place to stop!,

Thanks everyone for reading the story got a crap ton views in only the first day you guys are awesome, ill try to update every 2-3 weeks depending on my work load at school T_T, until next time bye!


	3. A long day

I Don't own anything!

Thank you guys for reading! Once again it received a ton of views, and even a review! Hehehe, I been wondering if the chapters have been a little too long these first few are the most important though, so I always try to stop them at a good time, but oh well! On to the story!

* * *

_"Okay ready begin!" with the sound of the whistle Guy-sensei threw the ball up into the air._

* * *

As soon as the ball went up into the air one of our guys tried to get it, but some tall ass fucker from the red team jumped up, and slapped the ball it was pure fuckary, but that's okay I may not be the tallest person but I can make up for it with my speed.

He passes my teammate the ball, and they pass the ball back the game begins, the first few minutes are a blur of bodies moving around, and people shouting pass pass pass. Right now that tall kid has the ball again, I think I heard someone call him Fuma the guys not half bad, for his height he has some pretty good foot work too, he sees, and I see one of his teammates open, he tries to pass the ball over, but I'm not having that, I run over and catch the ball I then throw it behind my back to my team mate Taichi, who then makes a bank shot, booyeahh all net baby, I run over and give him a high five.

"Good shot man" I say.

"No, nice block Naruto, they would have made a shot if it wasn't for you!" I rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Hehe nah, but okay lets win this!"

We both run in different directions, the balls now in the other teams hand again, and more specifically Sasuke's hands, he smoothly makes his way around the bodies, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was floating! He's just in position to make a perfect shot too, but shit I'm too far to get to him it doesn't help that the red team has been on my ass since I caught that one pass. Aiji, and Shikamaru are trying their best to block him, but the bastard just keep getting through, he jumps to make the shot, Aiji jumps to stop the ball, but it's to high, his fingers just touching the ball slightly but not enough to stop it. It goes into the net and I feel dread hit me.

"Break! Red team in the lead with 6 points, blue team 4, take a 5 minute rest, 10 minutes left in the game, show me your spring time of youth!" Guy-sensei shouts in the background.

I jog over to Shikamaru, he's bent over with his hands on his knees sweat dripping down his face, I wish I had my phone to take a picture it's a rear sight to see Shika like this, im so proud of him.

He looks up to me "dude I swear they managed to get all the good players on their team" I have to agree most of the red team is taller then our team, and seems to be a bit more skilled probably played ball in middle school.

"I know but it can't be helped, time to use scare tactics" he looks over to me in shock as we make our way over to the court again.

"You don't mean…"

"Uh-huh, we have to win this, BLUE TEAM HUDDLE REAL QUICK!" I shout out.

As soon as everyone is over I begin to talk "Now listen I know it seems like were at a disadvantage but we can win this" I say with the purest of confidence.

"How though, that Fuma kid is no joke, Uchiha is like a ballerina on a basketball court, and that Kiba kid isn't too bad either that first shot he made was almost half court, that's some serious shit" Aiji said. I Had to stop myself from smiling at the comment about Kiba, he might suck at everything else in life, but sports is that guys only line of defense from looser hood.

"No I think we can win too" some kid said. We all turned to look at him he obviously noticed most of us didn't know him "I'm Yuu, if I stick to Uchiha I can block him no matter what" there was silence "trust me" he finished. I like him gotta make sure to talk him up later, kids got spunk.

"Just get me the ball and I'll shoot and make it" Taichi said, he did make a pretty clean shot last time.

"Okay seems like we have a plan Aiji you seem pretty good at defense, I need you to help Shikamaru keep the red team off me this goes for the rest of the team too, I too promise you guys that I'll be able to grab any of their passes as long as you keep me open" I can feel that everyone is starting to feel confident again good, we can win this.

"Alright so the game plan is make shots, high defense, and destroying the red team HANDs IN!" Yuu yelled out, everyone placed their hands in "TIME FOR WARRRR!"

"YEAAAAAA" everyone screamed out.

I look over to where the red team is, it looks like they had a little pep talk to huh, of course nowhere near as good as ours though, were definitely glowing with the spring time of youth… yea this game need to hurry up and end I'm saying weird shit now, I see Sasuke looking over here, his bitchass is just dripping with pure confidence what a dick.

"okay time for round two lets go" this time I step up to grab the ball for the blue team, Kiba comes up for the red, our eyes lock, and for a second it felt like it was just the both of us there, millions of unsaid words were being said, mostly shit talk though, don't forget this is Kiba were talking about, but back to the game.

Guy-sensei throws the ball up into the air, and with lightning speed I grab for it leaving Kiba dumb struck, I then throw the ball over to him, and he gives me a smile.

"You're as fast as ever, but how long can you keep that pace" he says as he gives me the ball back, of course he knows that I can only do so much for so long.

"10 minutes I can handle" and with that I'm gone.

I make my way over to the red teams basket Taichi's right along with me, and of course people from the red team catch on, they try to grab the ball but, I pushed it as hard as could to my chest and doubled back trying to get out of their reach, just in the nick of time Aiji comes to defends me my knight in shining armor, this gives me the chance to get away, but then Sai comes up, and starts grinding my ass, no for real this guy is seriously on my ass, this has to be against the rules or something, oh okay great cause now Kiba's in front of me, and I'm sandwiched in, lets just make a Naruto oreo, really what the hell is this! This is open rape on the basketball court, that's what this is.

I see Sasuke run past me, and if I didn't know any better there was the hugest Smirk on his face, He set me the fuck up, I swear I'm going to buy him a bow of candy and eject every piece of candy with a shot of rabies, and send it to him. No wonder they have been up my ass even more so then last time… though I think Sai is doing it for his own personal enjoyment, I think Kiba is enjoying the fact that I'm getting ass raped by Sai, great friends I have really

The red team is trying to waste time while I'm ball hogging fuck. I jump up in-between them and threw the ball in the air, hoping someone from my team gets it. Now that my hands are free I push through Sai, and Kiba, as I look around I see some random guy caught the ball, and by the direction he's going with it I'm guessing he's on my team, go random guy! He looks around for an opening, but Fuma and Sasuke are on him, just at that moment Yuu comes up, and gets on Sasuke like white on rice, no matter what Sasuke did it was futile, Yuu is such a boss!

The random kid managed to pass the ball to Shikamaru who in turn did a quick pass to me, and the very second the ball was in my hand again I was gone, now that I know the red teams after me I'll just have to be fast. Taichi is in clear view, but Fuma is on me now, so I play with him for a second, I act like I'm about to throw the ball, but don't, and for that brief second while he was distracted I put all my force in and passed the ball to Taichi who then made the shot, yes! We're now tied 6 to 6, but there's only three minutes left on the clock, we can do this.

I look around the court everyone's tried at this point, I think only ones who are still determined to win is Sasuke and me. The ball is now in the red team's hand, and they are not letting go, no matter where you look everyone's on defense at this point no one's goanna win.

Just then some huge orange haired Kid got the ball, and is pushing through everyone like a footballer player dudes a beast, after a while most people just got out of the way afraid to get hit, every bone in my body is telling me to do the same, but I fight against it and stand my ground, mom dad i'll see you soon. But to my surprise he comes to a stop right in front of me, I look at his body position, he's going to try and shot from this distance, no way!

There's 30 seconds left on the clock, as he jumps up, I do the same, not that there was any chance of me reaching the ball I mean he's a good three heads taller than me.

We all watch as the ball makes its way to the basket 6 seconds left it hits the rim, and spins 4 seconds left, come one keep spinning you damn ball, I'll be happy with a tie just don't let the red team win, the ball stops 2 seconds left, its falls in the net, and the bell rings, in the background I can hear Guy-sensei say red team wins.

I drop to my knees, all that hard work only to lose in the last minute of the game, I feel a hand pat my shoulder i look up to see it's the orange hair kid "you're Naruto right, you and your team are pretty damn good if we didn't keep on blocking you from passing, your team would have won for sure, oh I'm Jugo by the way" he reaches a hand out to me, I take it and pull myself up, giving a quick slap.

"I'm guessing Kiba told you guys about my passing huh"

"Yeaaaa, in the first half you had them all shocked, then Sasuke came up with the plan to keep you from moving as much as possible 'the whole team has to keep on him' and it was true we really did have too, good game though" with that he walked away giving a few guys a high five, that was an amazing shot he made.

I reluctantly make my way over to the red team to congratulate them on their shitty win, I noticed Kiba standing grinning like a dumbass, here we go.

"What?" I ask.

"You mad?"

"Huh"

"You mad bro?"

"…Kiba"

"Youuuu maaaddd brooo-" at this moment I chose to ever so slightly punch him in the throat, well more like a very quick jab, but I'm sure you get the point, he sure does.

"yea I am mad, congrats on the win" and with that I walked away, as he falls to the floor clutching at his throat, i could swear i heard him say something about midgets shouldn't have that much strength, but i'll act like i didn't.

"You lost dobe" oh god no, it's Sasuke.

"yea yea yea, you only won cause you had that thing on your team" I turn to look at him, and immediately regret it, the bastard has the biggest smirk on his face if I didn't know any better I'd say he was smiling, but if that was true hell would be freezing over right now.

"Who Jugo? Yea it's a good thing he came to school late, Gai-sensei threw him into our team during half time, it was pure luck, that the guy is a sports maniac" he said.

"Whoa huh, I didn't see him come in what type of crap is that"

"Hn, it happened while you guys was having your little emotional pep talk, Gai-sensei was going to put him on your team, but after he saw you guys talking, I think he said something about they are burning with the flames of youth red team you'll need him more…so about what I get for winning" he draws out.

"...so jugo was supposed to be on our team?"

"Yea that's what i said, now back on subject, i know what i want"

"So we would have won"

"Probably, but like I was saying"

"Sasuke, that's not fair"

"Life is like a box of chocolate dobe you never know what you're gonna get" i feel my eye twitch at his sarcasm.

"Y'know what, whatever give me your best shot teme, how much worse can the day get" he raises an eyebrow, as if telling me that I have no idea what i'm getting into.

"Hn, you cant go back on your word okay?"

"I never go back on my word, it's the only thing that I pride myself on!" yup i'm a true man.

"Hn"

"So…?"

He looks me straight in the eye "you have to go out with me"

"Oh that's it, where too?, I could always go for a good movie, or are we going to go kill someone I always wanted to shank a bitch" his eye twitches slightly.

"…you amaze me yet again, with your vast stupidity, I'm not talking about going somewhere idiot, i'm talking about a relationship"

"...ohhhh...so you mean we'll be an" I raise my pinkie, he rolls his eyes.

"yes Naruto a couple, god I feel like I'm getting stupider just talking to you"

"I-i cant agree to this"

"Hn, thought you said you don't go back on your word"

"I can agree to this" fuck me silly, me and my big mouth.

"good, see you around" he then regains to walk away, just like that.

"hey, wait are you even gay?"

"im narutosexual" and with that he left, like was that supposed to be a joke.

* * *

As i make my way into the locker room i notice that most of the guys is gone so i take off my clothes and wrap a towel around my waist, grab my soap and head to the stalls, not bothering to look around i go into the first one i see.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Oh my Naruto-kun, if you wanted to shower together all you had to do was ask, but I also don't mind you forcefully coming in on your won, I like em fisty

There Sai is stood in front of me butt ass naked in all his pale glory, he's giving me this look that im pretty damn sure i don't want to know what it mean, I turn quick and try to leave, now notice that I say try. I look down to my wrist to see Sai has a strong hold on it, I than look over to him to notice that he's giving me a strange look.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo Naruto-kun" see says as he moves his free hand, letting it brush over my collarbone. I feel a chill run through my body as his wet digit ran across my skin.

"I don't" I say as I finally manage to pull my hand outta his grip.

He gives me a concerning look "I would hope that you would know what's on your own body Naruto-kun" and with that he pushed me out of the shower and closed the curtain shockingly, for a while there I thought I was going to have to scream rape.

I decide to just skip out on the shower, I'll just be stinky for the day, I open up my locker door and begin to pull out my clothes I just throw my pants over my gym shorts and begin to button up my shirt as I get to my collar I remember what Sai said, just to humor the statement I look in the mirror of the locker at my shoulder area.

"What the hell" right there where Sai touched was an imprint on my skin of a sakura flower with exactly _**six**_ flower petals, this is seriously freaking me out, and this was not on my skin in the morning! i would know because i take like 15 minutes to look at myself every day! Is this some type of joke, what the fuck is happening to my body, Sasuke! He knows something, anything will help, I just need to know that im not going crazy, and I need to find him now! I go to take a step away from the locker, but my chest starts to tighten, it's becoming hard to breathe.

Fuck I'm hyperventilating, I need to calm myself down, I go over to the bench and lay down, closing my eyes, I begin to even my breathing, as I do so I start to see flashes of the two young boys again, just who are they? Who am I? I take one last breath before sitting back up as I open my eyes I realize that Sai is standing there looking at me strangely.

"What?" I ask

"Be careful Naruto-kun" is all he said and then left the locker room. Be careful? Be careful of what! What the hell is it that everyone else seems to know that's gonna happen to me but I myself don't know! Fuck this is frustrating. As I leave out of the locker room kiba and Shika are standing outside of the door.

"What's up with you guys I ask?" I ask wondering why they didn't head to the class room yet.

Kiba pushed himself away from the wall, resting his hand behind his head "we waited for you, because we knew you don't know how to get to the class" he said.

I been so busy worrying about this other stuff that I forgot I still haven't found the classroom yet, yea it's been a long day.

* * *

Thanks for reading, oh and yea there was some Kuroko no Basket references in there haha, just in case you was like heeeeyy I feel like I know this it was most just the moves Naruto did like the pass.


End file.
